


Celoso

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Él no está celoso!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celoso

Takeshi abraza con fuerza a Lambo, que respira dificultosamente.

— Vamos, Lambo, resiste. Estamos llegando al cuartel, sólo… sólo resiste.

Lambo abre los ojos con esfuerzo y le sonríe al Guardián de la Lluvia, intentando tranquilizarlo.

— Nee… no se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

Takeshi le devuelve la sonrisa, pero lo abraza con más fuerza, besándole la frente.

Gokudera rechina los dientes, molesto. No es que sea un jodido insensible, está preocupado por Lambo. Es decir, es obvio que la vaca estúpida iba a cometer algún error en su primera misión, pero no significa que lo preocupe verlo sangrar copiosamente por una herida en el abdomen, aún así…

¡¿Es necesario que el estúpido de Yamamoto lo esté abrazando _así_?! El también tiene una herida horrible en el brazo y no ve a la Lluvia a su alrededor abrazándolo preocupado. No es como si quisiera que Yamamoto lo abrace…

— ¡Cielos, Lambo-kun!

Haru los recibe en el helipuerto, preocupada y rápidamente Lambo ya está en una camilla, yendo hacia el hospital del cuartel. No suelta la mano de Takeshi en ningún momento y a Hayato le hormiguean las ganas de agarrar una de sus bombas.

Meten a Lambo en el quirófano y Hayato y Takeshi se quedan solos en la sala de espera. Yamamoto suspira, refregándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta el espadachín, sentándose en una de las sillas junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera lo mira y Hayato siente veneno bulléndole en las entrañas.

— Obviamente mejor que la vaca estúpida, ¿no? Creo que se me va a salir el brazo, pero no es nada importante.

— Aguarda, ¿estás enfadado? — Takeshi lo mira sin entender que ocurre y se le nota el cansancio en el rostro. Hayato _casi_ Dos bombas por el culo.

— ¡No estoy celoso!

— ¿Estás celoso de un _niño_ de catorce años herido?

O tres, o cuatro quizás.

— ¡Que no estoy celoso!

Takeshi lo abraza y Hayato quiere patearlo, pero… pero se siente bien. Y mejor que Takeshi lo sostenga, por si la falta de sangre hace que se desmaye.


End file.
